The Drabble Compelation
by His Beautiful Melody
Summary: Multiple Pairings, Minor Yaoi. Numerous drabbles that have nothing to do with each other. Warnings are within each chapter. The challenge is listed first in the title, then the name of the drabble.
1. Hidden: Morning Ritual

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any part of Square. Sad, I know.

Warnings: I don't think there are any for this chapter.

**Morning Ritual**

It was a typical Saturday morning for Cloud Strife. He was up at the crack of dawn, his hair tousled from a good night's sleep, and still in his pajamas, consisting of just boxers. He entered the kitchen, his bare feet patted against the white tile to the fridge. Whilst pouring himself an ice cold glass of milk, Leon entered, his appearance identical to Cloud's.

"Ready for our ritual?" the taller man asked.

Cloud nodded furiously. "Of course! There's no Saturday morning if there's no milk and cookies to eat while watching cartoons!"

"Then I guess there's no Saturday." Leon's voice had gone from excited to anger in a matter of seconds. Cloud's jublience immediatly came to a halt and he bounded over to the cabinet where the Oreos had been. In their place was a note. Snatching it from it's spot, Leon opened the note and read aloud.

_'Leon and Cloud,  
You have one hour to find the cookies before they're gone forever! Starting now, GO!'  
Yuffie'_

In an instant the boys took off in different directions of the house, searching high and low in every room. fifty-five minutes later, they found themselves back in the kitchen, both irritated and hungry.

"What now?" Cloud asked. "We've looked everywhere, and with five mintues to spare."

Leon was about to throw in the towel as well before he realized. "Not everywhere." Before giving Cloud a chance to argue, Leon was running up the stairs, the blond tailing him. Without knocking he ran into Aerith's room with a loud "Ah-HA!" He pointed at her and Yuffie, both of the girls lying on the bed, and sure enough there was an empty case of Oreos.

Cloud shoved passed Leon and into the bedroom. "But we had five minutes left!"

Aerith and Yuffie laughed before the ladder spoke. "We got hungry."


	2. Invasion: Nightmares

Author's Notes: The only warning in this is minor Cloud/Leon. Other than that, have fun.

III

Cloud was famous in his little family, or what he had come to know and love as family, for watching scary movies that he knew would scare him. What he was more famous for, was having explicit, terrifying nightmares that would wake an entire block of houses with his screams.

He had gone to bed that night after watching a horrifying movie with Cid that involved Androids taking over the world. One characteristic that stuck out in his young mind, Androids never showed emotions, just like Leon.

Which led Cloud to his nightmare. An army of Androids had invaded his home, and they had come to "awaken" their newest prototype, #564, aka, Leon. They had probed him from the back of his head, and "turned him on". Before leaving to destroy everything that stood in their way they left a mission for the new weapon, "Kill everyone close to you," and it was pointed at the horrified blond boy. Leon's beautiful eyes flashed something unreadable, and that's when his gunblade magically appeared in his right hand and he was advancing towards him.

Cloud's head was rushing with emotions. Fear, panic, heartbreak, all of them roaming uncontrolably through is small slender frame. Not knowing what to do, he stayed put in his bed and cried, praying that Leon would hear his tears, and stop himself.  
But Leon didn't stop. Cloud could practically hear Leon chanting his name, as though he was merely just a sall offering to his greater cause.

"Cloud! Cloud wake-up please!"

And he did. His once bright eyes tinted with tears so much he couldn't see. Arms encircled him, and without thinking, he leaned in, crying on the bare shoulder of Leon, who just let him.

"Shhh, Cloud, It was just a nightmare, It can't hurt you now. You're okay." Leon soothed, one hand cradeling the back of the sobbing boy's head, the other running along his nude back.

"You were an android, and you had no emotions, and you, you . . ."

Leon pushed him back slightly to look him in the eyes. "I what, Cloud? What did I do?"

"You killed me!" he screamed, newly formed tears streaming from his gorgeous eyes.

Leon was awestruck. Whatever he wasn't supposed to watching really got him this time, and he wasn't sure if just words could bring him from this one, and he had to calm him before the neighbors awoke. In one swift movement Leon's lips pressed against Cloud's, and as quick as they came, that had gone, and a single tear slipped from his sorrowful eyes.

"I'm not an android now, am I?" Leon asked. Cloud shook his head, showing no real reaction to the kiss, and scooted over so that Leon could rock him back to sleep.

Through a hazy sleep Cloud said, "Goodnight, Squall."

For the first time, Leon didn't have the heart to correct him, and for the first time, relaized how much their bond meant to him, and to Cloud.

"Goonight, Cloud." And although Leon couldn't see it, he sensed Cloud's smile, and for the second time that night, a free tear fell from his eyes.


	3. Infatuation: Final Fantasy

Author's Notes: Leon being suicidal. That's about it.

It was an unconsious paradisial hell, a place were he could dream of home, a place he could remember all the ones he fought beside, and the people that should have fought with him. It was a place of peace, and a place of pain all the same.

Sleep had formed a love/hate relationship with Leon. It whispered loving in his ear lulling him to enter it's depths, and once it was there ate his very soul, feeding off his memories, haunting his every step.

Yet Leon was addicted. He craved to see the past, to live in the fantasy that was once reality. It became an infatuation that slowly destroyed what he had worked so hard gain back.

So putting the bottle of pills on his bedside table and lying down in bed for the last time, he said goodbye to the life he had rebuilt, and slipped into a trance of pain and pleasure swirled into his own mind. He would never have to leave again.


	4. Favorites: Simply Irresistible

Author's Notes: Implied Leon/Cloud. I couldn't help it.

Everyone has a favorite something, whether it be food, color, or sports team. Leon's favorites just happened to consist of pants and people.

He loved his leather pants. It was an obsession that was beyond repair. They way they hugged his hips in just the most intimate of places, the tightness around the butt, and they way they flowed down his legs were so irrestibely hot that even he had to commend himself.

Then there was the people factor. He had a very unhealthy obessesion with a certain Cloud Strife, to the point that he would break whatever plans he had had with another to be with him if the blond so desired. Everything about him was beautiful to no ends, and Leon loved it.

But his all time favorite was when his favorite person wore his favorite pants. If the brunette thought that he looked good in his pants, Cloud was the master at wearing them. The way the black material fell below his hips leaving very little to the imagination, the baggy legs working to make his thigh and calf muscles bigger than they actually were, everything about it was perfect.

So when Leon strolled into the kitchen to find Cloud bent over the sink washing dishes and sporting his favorite pants, he felt the strong need to help him out of them.


	5. Oath: Oath

Author's Notes: This is really about no one particular pair, although it was intended for Aerith's POV about/to Cloud, but you can look at it from whatever perspective you want. I also intended to be a song I sang for my band, but it fit so well with the challenge, I couldn't resist!

_III_

I cry, hoping somehow you can hear me from wherever you are now. I'm remembering a promise you made to me one cold stormy night while I remained safe and warm in your arms. You left me on my doorstep with your essences on my lips, and now all that lingers is bitter and dry, and I'm still alone.

So can you hear me now that I'm gone? Do you even hear the wind at night? Can you remember the rain and sealing it all away with a kiss? Did you even love me at all?

Torn to nothing, I'm forver broken. I thought you were the one who could save me, but the one that listens, the one that cares, the one who gave a damn, I didn't find in you.

You're a little too late, and to our surprise, I don't care, because I'm gone, and the wind doesn't carry my tears anymore. I'm glad you came back to fulfill an oath we made so long ago, when we were still young, and while you may still love me, I can't love you.

I'm not sorry, and I'm finally happy, so let me go, and let me be free.


	6. Weapon: Master

Author's Notes: Nothing. Absolutly nothing.

Leon could hardly believe who the keyblade had chosen to be it's master. It was insane, inconceivable! Taking in his opponent's appearance nearly made him crumple in laughter at his unruly brown mop of hair, big yellow shoes, and baby-like face. Instead the older man just scoffed and pounced forward, launching an attack at the kid, whom within minutes was easily defeated.

Leon later realized, as he and Cloud collapsed to the ground in defeated at the Collesium, why the keybalde chose this boy as it's master.


	7. Sulk: Slipping Up

Author's Notes: The only thing I have to say about this is that it's a new take on Cloud's past.

_III_

Thud.

_I have to keep going._

Cloud picked himself up from the rain induced mud that slicked the grounds of the once town of Midgar and ran, his panicked feet carrying him as far away as they could. Dark creatures scurried after him, afflicting the atmosphere with the essence if hatred and anger, but most of all, suffering.

_What am I running from?_

He had no idea where they had come from, or why they has come, but that didn't matter to him. Memories of the destruction they had caused, the lives they had taken, the pain they inflicted flooded his mind, clouding his emotions. He slipped again, bringing himself from his thoughts and back to the present.

Now's not the time to dwell on them. Now isn't the time to sulk.

Picking his tired body up again, kept running until fatigue bore it's presense, and he fell once more, but this time, he didn't get up.

**_"Don't give up."_**

Light enshrouded him, covering the darkness trying to reside within him.

_**"You'll find your light."**_**_  
_**  
Snapping out of his memory Cloud looked into the face of a fourteen year old boy with bright blue eyes and unruly brown spikes.

"Now isn't the time to sulk."

Standing up, Cloud thanked the boy, and found a new courage to get up again.


	8. Leon and the Puppies: Stolen

Author Notes: Leon and Cloud, but for once, it's not yaoi!

_III_

"C'mon."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

". . ."

"Leon!"

". . ."

A young Cloud whined as the older boy held tightly onto his new dalmation puppy. The pup wagged it's tail vigerously  
and barked playfully at his new master.

"What are you gonna call him?"

"Pongo."

Cloud raised a blond eyebrow at him. "Can I pet him?"

"No."

"WHY NOT?"

". . ."

"Fine." Cloud walked from their shared bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Leon stroked the soft fur of the his new pet. "Never leave me, Pongo." he whispered to the small puppy.

That night, Pongo ran away. The pain Leon felt was unrivaled. All he wanted was a puppy, something to call his own.

_/Fifteen years later . . . /_

"C'mon."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"It'll be fun."

Leon sat firmly on the couch in the little house eyes directly at the T.V. Cloud grew impatient. He walked over to the coffee table and reached for the remote, turning off the T.V.

"Will you come now?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, getting to his feet and following the damn persistant swordsman. He soon found himself at the doors of a mansion with tall doors.

"What's here?" he asked Cloud, intrigued by the place.

"Just go in." he replied, and he opened the door, letting Leon go through first, then trailing behind him.

"What . . .?" Leon nearly fell over at the site. Puppies. Dalmation puppies, everywhere. But he had been around here before, how can he not have known of this place?

"Pongo never ran away, Leon. I took him and sent him away on a gummy ship because I was mad you wouldn't let me pet him. He ended up here, and met Perdita, and, well, had puppies."

Leon was at a loss for words, not uncommon for the gunblade master, but it was a sight to see when it happend, as his mouth fell open, and his eyes widend immensely.

"So you took Pongo?"

"Yeah."

"And he's here?"

"Yeah."

"Pongo!" Leon called through the white mansion. A large black at white head poked his head around the corner of the living room, and barked happily.

"C'mere boy!" Pongo happily obliged, and made a beeline for his old master, tackling him to the ground. The site was picture worthy, and it was something Cloud would never forget.


	9. Unlocked: Sunsets

Author Notes: Minor Riku/Sora. That is all.

_III_

"Is it even worth it anymore?" Riku questioned more to himself than the brunette beside him.

The beach was quiet that night, and in two nights, Kairi, Sora, and himself, would be setting sail to a new world.  
No one believed they could do it, that they could reach a new world. They were do closed minded, believing everything their parents told them, never once thinking outside the box. The result of this was the constant taunting and teasing of himself and his friends.

But he would show them.

They would find the new world, and they could leave everyone that had doubted them behind.

"I don't know. Do you really think we can find another world, Riku?"

The silver haired boy shrugged, staring out at the setting horizon. Pinks, oranges, and purples were strewn beautifully across the slowly blackening sky, and suddenly, things didn't seem so bad. Sunsets, something about them brought out a side in him that one rarely sees, like it's locked up and kept in a bottle to save for special occasions, and the brunette appreciated that he let him see it nearly every night.

"Well, even if we don't find another world, it'd still be worth it." Sora continued. Riku looked at him sceptically, meeting his blue eyes with his own emerald orbs.

"Because you and I'd still be together." the other replied simply, still looking him in the eyes. Before Riku could think, he leaned over and kissed the boy, who to his surprise kissed back.

"Thanks, Sora." he said as they pulled away. The beautiful boy nodded.

The sunset had never seemed anymore beautiful than it did that night.


	10. Nostalgia: Bittersweet Sunset

Author Notes: Possible Spoliers for the end of KH1. THIS ENTRY ONE AT LIVEJOURNAL'S KHDRABBLE!

_III_

Kairi sat perched on the tree that, what seemed to be only moments ago, Riku, Sora, and herself watched the sun set and dissapear into the blue sea. What she wouldn't give to have them back.

Sure, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were great company, but it was never the same. She could never talk to them like she talked to the boys all the time. They didn't share the same bond she did with the duo.

They couldn't feel the pain she felt knowing Sora may not keep his promise. They didn't know the feeling of possibly never seeing someone she regarded as an older brother again.

Memories of their adventures together in all the worlds brought so much pain, but so much happiness all the same. How can the world be this ironic and cruel?

She hated how they fought for her, hated how she could do such terrible things to one by giving a simple smile to the other. Nonetheless, she loved them both. Riku's long silver hair and green eyes always made him look elegant and smooth, and Sora's unruly brown spikes and bright blue eyes made him look so childish and sweet. They both gave her complements she felt so unworthy of, looks that would make any girl burn with passion, but Kairi wan't any girl. She was Kairi, nothing special about her Kairi. Why wouldn't they see that?

The sun completly swallowed by the now black waters, she slid off the palm tree, a tear slipping from her blue eyes.

Oh what she wouldn't give to have them back.


	11. Choices: Fork

Author's Notes: Implied Leon/Cloud. Sad, may want some tissues.

_III_

It had always been tough for him to follow what was in his heart, when his head ordered him to divert his attention elsewhere. Never did he understand himself when that fork in the road came, the choice to say those three words his lover so desired to hear, or walk away and simply nod. He had wanted to say it for so long, so long that it hurt to breathe, so long that whenever he looked at the blond, whenever he looked him in his glittering blue eyes, the words threatend to bubble out, but his head held strong, and the words never came.

He faced the man he called his own for years as the sword master turned his back, eyes pooling with persistant tears, and shut the door to the place they once both called home for good. Leon clenched his fists at his side as the fork in the road again came into his mental vision. He stared at the concrete door before him contemplating his decision. Silent tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he whispered the words he would never again get the chance to say.

"I love you."


End file.
